Feathery Wings
by Crimson Idealist
Summary: Dean has something new.


Disclaimer: Sam and Dean belong to the lovely Eric Kripke. I only own the wings and the fairy.

Author's Note: Written as a total AU for a Christmas ficathon. Thank you to Mel B. Angel for the beta.

"Sam, this is a bad idea. A very bad idea." Dean Winchester stood at the edge of an open field, a scowl on his face.

"No, it's not. They were a gift, Dean. You might as well learn to use them." His younger brother Sam stood at the other end of the field, a smile brightening his features.

"Dude, I haven't even figured out how to move them yet." To demonstrate, Dean untied the belt buckled around his waist and let it fall to the ground. Instead of his new appendages spreading out in an impressive display, they hung down, dragging on the ground.

Sam sighed. "Hey, you _asked_ for them."

"I asked for something helpful, not a pair of wings!" One feathery tip flew up and smacked Dean in the face. Spitting out feathers, Dean glared across the field at his brother. "We had to save a damn fairy, didn't we?"

"Technically, I didn't know she was a fairy until after the fact. You, however, did not have to cash in on that wish."

Dean's shoulders slumped. Sam was right. When they offered to help the beautiful young woman destroy the demon on her tail, they had no idea she could grant wishes. How she got wings out of something helpful Dean would never understand. But he had woken up the day after saving her to find two giant, white wings attached to his back.

At first he thought it was some elaborate trick Sam was playing on him, but that was not the case. Sam tried pulling on them and it hurt like hell. Then Dean realized he could move them when he was upset, but it took a lot of effort.

Now he was standing at the edge of a field actually attempting to fly. Somehow, he didn't know how, it was all Sam's fault.

"Instead of standing there whining, why don't you try stretching them," Sam suggested, bringing Dean back to the present.

"God, I feel stupid," Dean grumbled in return.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and thought about moving the wings. 'It's like raising your arms,' he told himself. He felt the muscles in his back twitch, then he heard Sam give a loud whoop. Opening his eyes, he turned his head to the right and saw a massive white wing span. It was extremely had to suppress his smile.

"Looks like you've got a pair of working wings, man!" Sam exclaimed.

"Great." He let the wings drop to the ground. "Now what?"

"Now you flap them."

Once again, Dean grumbled, but he complied regardless. It was easier unfolding his new appendages this time, but it took considerable effort to move them front and back. With each beat, it became easier. Before Dean knew it, he was doing it unconsciously.

"You're a quick study," Sam commented. His blue-green eyes twinkled. "Want to try flying?"

The wings abruptly stopped. "I don't know about that. Maybe we should wait. If man was meant to fly, he'd have..." Dean paused. "Never mind."

"Come on, man, you can do this. It's not like being on that plane. You have control. You determine how high and where to."

Dean ran a hand through his short, dark blond hair. Sam had a point, but he'd never let him know it. Well, what did he have to lose? Besides a limb. Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, Dean took another deep breath. The wings rose again and beat rhythmically.

"All right, man, here goes nothing."

He pushed off with his left foot, running towards his brother. The wings beat faster and faster, picking up on the light breeze. Dean jumped and his feet left the ground. Cold wind whipped at his face and hair, but he didn't care. He was flying, really flying. He looked down at Sam.

"I might get the hang of this after all," he called.

Sam waved at him, slowly at first, then faster. Eventually, he was waving with both hands.

"What?" Dean called.

He barely caught Sam's words. "Look out!"

Dean looked up, but he wasn't fast enough. He smacked into a large tree, the rough bark scraping his skin. He fell, hitting the ground hard. He heard footsteps pounding on the ground, then Sam leaned into his line of vision.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Dean grinned up at him. "Let's try that again." Maybe having a pair of wings wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
